


Fly Me To The Moon

by The_WeirdOne



Series: Birthday Birds [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WeirdOne/pseuds/The_WeirdOne
Summary: Tim had a birthday wish. To go to the moon and spend time with someone he loves. Jason takes Tim to the moon and they have a romantic date there.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Birthday Birds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for our little birthday bird, happy birthday Timmy!  
> This is also inspired by Frank Sinatra's song, "Fly me to the Moon."

[Art I made for this fic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/198v_0Jx3uH6OqllOq15lXFu0AFKlIQfl/view?usp=drivesdk)

_Unknown Number:_

**Hey Jason it's Kon**

  
  


Jason looked at the message. How the fuck did the clone get his number? 

**How the fuck did you get this number?**

A few seconds later he got a response. 

_Clone Boy:_

**Tim**

Of course. 

**Why are you texting me?**

_Clone Boy:_

**Cause tmrw is Tim's bday and I know what you should do for him.**

Jason was planning a camping trip for his boyfriend's birthday, but he was willing to hear the super clone out. 

**Okay. Shoot.**

_Clone Boy:_

**Okay, so I found a list of what Tim thinks are romantic dates (don't ask) and his number one choice was a picnic on the moon.**

Wow. Definitely not expected. 

**I'll see what I can do.**

That's interesting. Jason liked the idea though. He bet he could borrow Kori's ship for the day, it'd be worth it for Tim. Plus, they could always go camping another time. First he made a call to Bruce telling him that he and Tim were going to take a day off. He told the reason, which Bruce supported. Yay. Alfred agreed to make Tim's favorite foods. So far so good. 

Next he asked Kori if he could borrow her ship for the day. After hearing his reason, she agreed. She also gave them spacesuits. Jason trusted her taste in fashion. He had everything planned out, he just needed to wait for Tim, who flew back from San Francisco that evening. 

Jason made dinner since Tim couldn't cook for shit, then they went to bed. 

The next morning Tim woke up, showered , brushed his teeth then went to the kitchen where Jason was making waffles. His favorite. "Good morning birthday bird," he greeted kissing Tim. Of course Jason would remember. He smiled. They sat down to eat breakfast while watching TV. 

"Today we're not going on patrol. " When Tim started to protest, Jason said, "Cass and Harper are covering, it's your birthday Babybird, let's enjoy it. I want to take you somewhere this afternoon, I'm sure you'll love it." 

Tim was a bit skeptical. He trusted Jason with his life, but he didn't like surprises. He liked knowing everything. There was no Wayne Enterprises work to be done, but that wasn't surprising. Throughout the day Tim got multiple messages, and calls wishing him a Happy Birthday. He knew that Alfred was going to throw him a party tomorrow, since Jason was taking him somewhere today. 

At 1:00 PM, Jason told Tim it was time to go. But first he blindfolded Tim. "Sorry Babybird, can't spoil the surprise," he explained. He picked something up, then ushered into their car. They drove for a while, Tim couldn't take off his blindfold. It was annoying. They finally reached what Tim thought was the outskirts of Gotham. There, Jason led him up a ramp. So it was some sort of plane. 

Finally Jason let Tim take off the blindfold. When Tim opened his eyes he saw Kori's ship. Jason was taking him to space. 

"Pretty cool, huh babe," Jason said with an amused voice. Tim looked at the spaceship in awe. Sure, he'd been on spacecrafts before, but that doesn't make them any less cooler. "Kori Lemed us some spacesuits, so we better change into those," Jason said. "Jay this is so cool!" Tim squeaked, bouncing up and down. Yeah, he was a nerd, so what? 

They flew for an hour before landing on the moon. 

Tim's eyes widened. He'd always wanted to go to the moon, and now he got to go with the love of his life. "Do you like it?" Jason asked. "Like it? Jay, I LOVE IT!" Tim exclaimed. Jason smiled. "Well it gets even better," he said,taking out a picnic basket. They were having a picnic. On the moon. This could not get any better. Tim recognized his favorite foods. Alfred must have made them. That man was a master in the kitchen. After eating Jason took Tim out, and they looked back to see earth. Tim also the Watchtower. They played tag on the moon. It was fun running and bouncing around, especially with less gravity. 

Eventually they had to return to earth. As they went back to the ship Tim said: 

"Thank you for giving me the best birthday ever Jay." 

Jason smiled at him. It was one of his genuine smiles, not his usual smirk. 

"You're welcome, Babybird." 

Tim pulled him in for a kiss. 

_"I love you Jason."_

_"I love you too Tim."_

♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
